A Destiny Deserved
by sweetrupturedlight
Summary: Laeta's journey to love. Set after Creation. One-shot


A/N: This story is for Pale Treasures. A request to see Laeta's journey come full circle. I hope you enjoy x

For those interested in continuity, this story picks up after _Creation_.

* * *

_Present day_

It was well into the month of Sextillus, heart of the summer months. Despite the heat, Laeta lay back in the bathtub, relaxing after a long day of festivity. Beloved family friends, Gannicus and Sibyl, celebrated the first birthday of their daughter, Camilla. With her blue eyes and dark hair, the little girl favoured her mother. Laeta began to wonder who her own child might favour.

Birth of the babe was eminent. Her body was round and swollen. Unlike Sibyl, she had gone pleasantly plump, round at her waist and swollen in her face. She sighed heavily. Despite a nine month confinement, she still could not believe she was with child, that she had loving husband and a family of her own.

Laeta, once Domina and lady of her Roman household, became lost in forgotten memories. She had been a young girl, no older than 16 when she had been promised to Ennius in marriage. It had not been a match of love, but one that would strengthen family ties. At 16, she had fulfilled promise of great beauty – her skin pale and smooth, her hair unusually red, reminding of flaming embers and warning of equally fiery temperament.

For 10 years she had been wife and Domina. She treated her slaves with care, but owned them nonetheless. A thing she would come to regret. A whisper of a smile touched her lips as she recalled circumstance which brought minds awakening. _Spartacus_.

The Thracian had had presence. Not only in stature or size of body; but also in keen mind. He had commanded respect of others and had stolen her heart absent great effort. In truth, she had lost it even before she had realised it no longer resided within breast. Each year they honoured those who died in the slave rebellion. And each year she counted blessings that she stood alive and blessed. She thought often of the women she had been, the life she had lead before she had been found - her life changed forever thereafter.

She did not always see it as such – being found, liberated, rescued. Heart contracted painfully as she recalled the face of the man she would always be grateful to. She had loved him for a time. But it had been finite. He had held regard and even some manifestation of love for her, but his whole heart, his entire soul would always belong to beloved wife. It had never been about a great love - their romance. It had been about comfort in a time of war, when such comfort was all that tethered mind to the promise of hope.

After his passing, she had not thought to find love again. She would wait for her time and pass to the shores, hoping Ennius awaited her. After his death, she had discovered things about her husband she had not known, things that threatened to taint memory of the man she once knew. But that was past. To her, he had been faithful husband. And although he was not grand love of her life, they had shared a comforting existence. . But he was not who she gave her heart to completely. And Ennius was not the man who she would await upon the shores for when the gods deemed it time for her to pass on to the next life.

* * *

_Two years earlier_

Laeta and Sibyl wandered the local market, sampling wears, making purchase of necessities. They stopped before wooden furniture, admiring sleek lines of chairs, the intricate carving and sturdy legs of tables.

"This table is exquisite." Laeta ran her hand across the surface, admiring the craftsmanship. "I cannot say that I do not yearn in some small measure for the comforts of Sinuesa."

"Fine silk sheets," Sibyl, offered, also seduced by past memory. While she had not had comfort of them, she had upon occasion caressed the decadent fabrics; even worn them after Sinuesa had fallen.

Laeta sighed. "Sweet wine."

"The finest rose scented oils."

They did not notice when owner of stall approached until words broke forth. "Must have been privileged life lived, to speak so freely of past pleasures after endured fate of rebellion."

Laeta turned to glance at the man, her eyes flashing with irritation.

"Vitus," Sibyl said, nodding in greeting.

"Sibyl. How is your husband, newly returned?"

"Gannicus is well, gratitude."

Despite exchange, his eyes remained fixed upon Laeta. She was appalled at lack of manners. He was tall - exceptionally tall - with tawny hair which curled upon the nape of his neck, overlong. His eyes reminded of a glassy lake, an unusual grey, lighter actually, more like silver. It was his shoulders that arrested attention. Impossibly broad, his arms were corded from hours spent carving wood to human will.

She might not have been as offended, had he not bowed low, mocking her. "Domina."

Sibyl frowned, about to offer rebuff. But Laeta spoke, voice cool. "You know little of me or past circumstance, I would caution against bending tongue towards things of little understanding," she said, dismissing him. In moment, she was every bit the Domina she had once been.

His smile was not apologetic. It mocked her, the man infuriating. She felt anger rise. Anger and something she could not place finger upon. It had been a long while since a man had challenged her so instantly, drawing forth such immediate reaction.

He said no more, but arrogant smirk told all she needed to know. Laeta cast one final glance at the wooden wares, disappointed that such beauty came from one so unpleasant. Without backward glance, she turned upon heel.

"Apologies," Laeta said to Sibyl after a moment. "I did not intend to be insensitive, lamenting about past pleasures when you were once slave and I mistress."

"Do not distress self," Sibyl replied. "I might not have enjoyed comforts personally, but can imagine how to one accustomed to finer things, this life stands as unique challenge."

"I would not change it for the world. Creature comforts bring temporary reprieve. Gift of freedom is permanent pleasure."

Sibyl nodded, placing halting hand to her friend, still able to feel anger rolling from her in waves. "I know not what possessed Vitus. He is usually kind and attentive."

"I do not plan on crossing paths with one so arrogant. Let us put him from mind."

But avoiding him was not as simple. Laeta and Sibyl were once again at the market. While they made attempt to avoid area where he might be found, Vitus found them. Upon errand of his own, he passed the women en-route to destination. This time, broad shoulders were bare, body covered in soot.

"The Roman lady among us. You grace this market with your presence."

Laeta's eyes flashed and she bit tongue. Sibyl frowned, not used to his tone.

"Good day," Laeta offered coolly, already moving on.

"Are our meagre wares not to your taste Lady Laeta?"

Sibyl, sensing the tension, touched Laeta's arm. "I wait for you at the wagon. I would feed Kore." Oenamaus was with his father, tending the horses.

Laeta nodded, grateful her friend would not hear next words. "You are surely no gentleman," she hissed. "Since moment we met, you have passed judgement upon me. Yet you know not a thing of my person, nor past circumstance. Have I offended in some way not known?"

His eyes danced with mirth, mocking her. She hated him and his handsome face, his snowy temples, the light hair there giving him an air of wisdom. If she were to bend mind towards age, she would place him no older than 35, despite the white streaks. In truth, it suited him. Knowledge only served to infuriate. She would punch him if manners did not dictate.

"No offence given, Laeta. Your grace and beauty elevates us."

She could have screamed at evident sarcasm. "May the gods sweep you into the very depths of hell," she shot back, not even ashamed at such a curse.

He caught her arm as she moved past and she bristled at the contact. He dropped her arm immediately, as if he too were burnt at the contact.

"Stay far from me," she cautioned. "I do not desire your company any more than you desire mine. Then with every bit of roman haughtiness, she turned and left him staring after her. She did not see his eyes flash silver, the way his jaw worked or the intrigue at her fiery beauty.

* * *

"I do not understand attitude. Gannicus speaks highly of him. And his skill," Sibyl offered as they made way towards their village.

"But not of fucking manners." Laeta laughed and Sibyl's surprised expression. "Apologies for bending tongue towards strong sentiment."

"He seems to inspire violent reaction."

Laeta waved her hand in dismissal. "Let us speak no more of the foolish clod."

"Handsome clod," Sibyl offered with a smile. "Manners might need refinement... yet face and frame-"

"Sibyl!" Laeta chastised but laughed none-the-less. She could not deny truth of sentiment.

* * *

Gannicus enlisted aid of Vitus, who carved new wheel for his wagon.

"Your wife," Vitas motioned as they fit wheel into position. They saw Sibyl and Laeta with the children, standing beside the goat enclosure. "And the Roman among us," he said.

Gannicus frowned, his wife had spoken of his treatment of Laeta. "What gives offence Vitus?"

The other man thought for a while. "There is something about the Lady Laeta that messes with mind. And she is Roman."

"As were many among us at some point in life. She is a good woman. I did not always see her as such, but she has proven self worthy of the trust Spartacus placed upon her."

"They were close?" Vitus enquired. Gannicus could sense question was about more than mere curiosity.

"I stand sure she loved him for a time." Vitus's jaw tightened but said no more. "She stands as sister to my wife. Make fucking effort to be civil or avoid company," Gannicus warned, although his tone was ever playful.

* * *

Vitus was father to two girls, both with unusual yearning for knowledge, yet they had not the tools at disposal. He had not the time to offer proper instruction. But he knew who might. Gannicus was correct. Laeta had done nothing to inspire ill will. His own hatred for Roman cruelty blinded. He would make amends.

One afternoon Laeta found him at her doorstep, making request that she teach his daughters to read. She did not know what surprised her more. Request, knowing how much disdain he had for her Roman education, or the fact that he had two daughters. It stirred unwanted curiosity about new facet exposed.

"They have thirst for knowledge. I have not the time for proper instruction."

Laeta was flattered. "I do not think it a wise decision. In truth, we have very little liking for each other." She did not add that she would not want to have to spend additional time within his company. "Apologies. But I would respectfully decline."

His jaw set, but he nodded, making no attempt to coax change of mind. He turned upon heel and left. Laeta drifted to the window to stare after him, admitting for a moment that he was fascinating contradiction. She was startled to see him kneel beside two little girls. Both looked devastated at whatever words he broke, their little shoulders slumped forward. Her guilt intensified when she saw him place tender kisses to their foreheads, offering each a hand as they walked from her home.

Before she could stop to think about action, she rushed out, calling towards him. "Vitus!" She was unexpectedly breathless when those silver eyes turned towards her, found her and then held.

"I spoke with haste. I have reconsidered and would be delighted to offer tutelage." Her eyes flickered to the girls. The elder did not smile, but the younger fairly danced upon the spot. Laeta was charmed.

Vitus observed her intently for a moment. "Gratitude. I would see you upon morning to discuss concrete arrangement."

Laeta nodded, her throat dry at the unexpected warmth in his eyes. Her face heated and she was embarrassed to be caught as such. She was not a blushing maiden. _And she loathed him,_ she reminded self. It did not help that she could not tear eyes from his retreating form, his hands holding tightly to each little girl at his side.

* * *

A month later was her birthday. With the girls at her home for lessons, they baked a cake together, then ate it when cooled. Aria and Tullia were bright students and eager to learn. While Aria, the younger girl, was less guarded in her action and affection, Tullia was more so. She was not unkind, just distant. All attempts made to draw Vitus's eldest daughter from shell seemed in vain. Despite that, she attended lessons daily and tackled work - if nothing else - with enthusiasm.

That night, when she was almost ready for bed, Vitus stood upon her porch, bearing a gift from his daughters. Things between them were cordial, the tension between them however, always palpable.

The gift was a wooden box, intricately carved, delicate but beautiful. It was a treasure chest, a place to store items of meaning and significance. She was touched by the gesture.

"It was made at their request. Tullia had idea. Aria advised on carvings."

Laeta traced the patterns – trees, birds in flight and an elephant. She smiled. Aria loved elephants.

"Gratitude," she said, unexpectedly touched by offering made with his own hands. "It is beautiful."

"I was tasked with noting your face when you gazed upon it so I may report back."

She laughed. "You may tell them that I was delighted."

Standing in the fading light, she thought him impossibly handsome. Her hair, enhanced by setting son, glowed attractively. He wanted to kiss her. Without thought, without preamble, Vitus did just that.

She was not prepared. He removed the box from her hands and placed it upon a nearby table. Her frown had not even set when she was pulled against his chest, his arms winding around her like the sweetest grapevines. All thought fled and only sensation remained. His lips were surprisingly soft, despite hard appearance, and she gasped when his tongue touched hers.

Their lips parted and she met his eyes, unable to offer rebuff - or encouragement. He took advantage by lowering his head once more. Heat seared through her as her hands steadied self by anchoring to his broad shoulders. She felt cocooned in his embrace, safe, cherished. But out of depth and completely confused.

"Blessed dreams," he whispered, dropping a final kiss upon her immovable lips before he turned and left.

Laeta touched her fingers to her mouth; a small smile she had no control to hold back curved her lips towards the heavens.

* * *

_Present Day_

Stepping gingerly from the tub, she felt fatigue pour through limbs, making them heavier than usual. With slowed movements, she slipped into a simple nightgown and sat upon a chair, preparing to brush her long, copper strands.

Drawing her from thought, a soft sigh escaped when she felt now familiar movement within her belly. Hands came to rest upon her mound, rubbing the hardened surface with loving care. At full term, she was round but healthy. She had never thought she would be a mother. As childless years dwindled on, she had bent mind towards taking in an orphan and giving such children a home. But Ennius had wanted to break no words towards it and after years made in attempt, she had resigned self to childless fate.

Family had whispered unkindly of her at times, inferring that she was not proper wife without providing husband with strong sons. While he had never spoken words towards similar effect, she knew heart yearned for a son. And knowledge left her feeling like a barren failure. But then rebellion had occurred and Ennius killed. Life she thought she wanted was no longer a thing desired. With every day that her child grew, she knew problem had likely not been hers, but Ennius's. Truth elated but also saddened.

But then she had met Vitus. With just a thought, her heart burned with love for him. She had not expected to love him. He had assumed she was pampered Roman seeking unjust refuse. She had branded him as arrogant beast. But she had fallen in love with him when she had witnessed the care he lavished upon his two young daughters. That love was now what sustained her. She had never felt equal to her partner, nor as cherished. She loved him completely. And it was a blessing to know feeling was returned in full.

"Mother, I would offer aid." Laeta turned and Aria entered room. She was slim and tall, her complexion enchanced by a generous dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She had inherited her father's tawny hair, the long strands curled as it fell upon her back in a heavy braid. Aria also had the brightest smile; disposition innately sunny and pleasant. Laeta had loved her upon sight, even more so when after marriage, she had made request to be granted permission to address her as 'mother'.

"You have returned," Laeta said, having made way towards home much earlier. Vitus had remained to aid Gannicus in clearing evidence of feasting. Tullia and Aria had offered to aid Sibyl in bathing of the twins.

Aria took the comb from Laeta's hands and gently separated the strands. It had not been easy to win the trust and love of Vitus's eldest daughter. At 10, she had had the undivided attention of her father and no female to offer comfort of a mother. Tullia had been a little over two years old when her mother had passed on during childbirth, leaving their father to care for the two young girls absent aid and assistance. Without expectation, Tullia had assumed role of caregiver, taking care of her sister and even cooking meals for the family. When Laeta had married Vitus, it had been an adjustment for the quiet girl who was now blossoming into a young woman.

Despite Tullia's guarded emotion, Laeta was unrelenting. She had made effort to prove that she loved their father, that she would love them in return but that she would never seek to replace their importance in his life. With time, she hoped the bond forged between them would be as strong as if she had birthed them.

"Father tends to the horses," Aria said, concentrating as she drew the comb down the length of hair across Laeta's back.

"And Tullia?"

"She offers aid. Aunt Sibyl had let me bathe Kore. She splashed water across entire floor and thought it quite amusing."

Laeta laughed. "It is nightly ritual I am told. I imagine Gannicus was not pleased?"

Aria giggled. "Aunt Sibyl told him that Kore's disposition is due to him. He scowled." They laughed together for a moment before Aria continued. "Nasir told father that the babe will come soon."

"Any day I am sure." Laeta heard the anxiety in her voice and understood. Her own mother had passed on giving birth to her. Laeta turned and faced the girl, stilling her hands. "I will be fine. I cannot tell you that the birthing will be easy. But I am young and babe is strong."

She did not answer, but her chin dropped and instead, Laeta took her hands and placed it to her belly. Aria's smile emerged as predicted, the girl dropping to her knees beside the chair. The babe kicked. Aria gasped, her giggle bringing joy to Laeta's heart. It was happy and filled with delight.

"The babe kicks so strongly!" Her beautiful grey eyes, so like her fathers, danced with excitement.

"It is healthy. And so am I. Do not bend mind to worry."

The girl nodded, hearing her father's heavy footfalls. "I will prepare for bed."

Laeta held out her hand and pulled her in for a hug. "Blessed dreams." She kissed her temple and watched her leave as Vitus entered their bedroom, Tullia hovering in the doorway.

"Blessed dreams," she offered. Laeta smiled fondly and offered her same. The young girl nodded and left.

Heart quickened as eyes rested upon her husband's handsome face. He had bearing of a gladiator, although he never fought a day upon the sands. Occupation as blacksmith and village carpenter ensured arms were muscled, corded from hours bent towards manual labour. She loved his broad, sturdy shoulders.

A smile tugged the corners of his mouth as he aided her in standing upright. His arms linked behind her back, her large belly placed between them.

"Apologies. I have hoped that she would-" he began.

"Shhh…" She placed her hand to his chest and stalled him from further words. "She will accept love and affection in own time. I would not force matters."

"I am finding it harder each day to get close to my wife." Tawny hair curled in the nape of his neck, slightly unruly, overly long. His cheeks were also roughened with day's beard.

Laeta brushed her hand across the hair at his temple, the strands there held the barest hint of white, reminding of winter's first snow. She pulled him close and he chuckled as she placed her lips there.

"As difficult as it is for me to get closer to you," she teased.

"How much longer?" he asked, moving one hand to the bump between them.

"It could be any day now," she sighed. "I am quite ready," she said with a grimace.

"Tullia and Aria show growing anxiety," he confessed softly.

"I know. It is frightening for them, knowing they lost their mother to childbirth." She put her hands over his. "_You lost your wife too_."

He drew her back into his arms. "I will not lose you."

"It is not the gods plan for us," she said lightly, swaying.

"I have seen my daughter's to bed. It seems I need to put my wife to bed as well."

She laughed, resting her head to his chest, snuggling close. He was impossibly tall, her head only reaching his breastbone. "I could sleep where I stand."

"Perhaps not where you stand…" he swung her into his arms, walked over to the bed and reclined with her still gathered in his arms.

"You cannot sleep like this," she warned, her eye-lids already closing.

"Shhh…" he placed his lips to her forehead. It was so hard for her to get comfortable in the final weeks. She slept best when cradled in his arms.

"Gratitude," he whispered, not sure if she heard. "Under your care, our daughters have blossomed into confident young women."

She gave no response but linked their fingers, a sign she had heard.

* * *

They did not have to wait long. In the early hours of the morning, Laeta's moan woke her husband. She had been feeling pains for a while, but did not want to disturb him. As she rose from bed and reached for her wrap, water pooled between her legs.

The commotion woke Tullia and she walked into the room lit only by candles. "Father?"

Vitus met Laeta's gaze and she nodded. "Come," Laeta beckoned her. "The baby is coming. Your father will fetch Nasir and Sibyl. Would you keep me to company while I wait?"

Vitus dropped a kiss on his wife's lips and one to his daughter's head as he departed.

Laeta bit her lip as a sharp pain stabbed its way down her back. For Tullia's sake, she breathed deeply, asking her to rub her back, while bending tongue towards inanities, hoping to set the girl at ease.

"I love you," Tullia whispered in a rush of emotion. "I have not said it before. Yet I feel I must." She had tears in her eyes, great anxiety etched all over her face. "Apologies that it has taken me this long to express sentiment. You have been nothing but kind. I have been distant and sullen. But I have been taking care of father and Aria for so long. I was afraid-"

"Hush," she soothed. "I know." Laeta pulled her close, for a moment trying to ignore pains of birth. "I love you too my beautiful dove."

They broke apart when familiar voice said, "It was not so long ago our roles were opposite." Sibyl rushed into the room, shrugging her cloak from shoulders.

"Apologies for the early hour. Your babies-"

"Are being tended by their father. How are you feeling?" Sibyl reached for her friend's hand, squeezing with encouragement.

Laeta moaned, her cheeks flushed, but her eyes alive with life. "You did not prepare mind by bending tongue towards truth of the great discomfort."

"You will forget it as soon as your babe lies within your arms."

"Is it not dark out? I hear Agron's laughter. Does he tease husband mercilessly?"

Nasir, who had followed Sibyl in, grinned. "Wagers have been placed."

"Pray tell, what am I having?"

"It is well known that Agron favours girls in his predictions," Nasir said.

"Perhaps because they tend to favour him," Laeta offered, her eyes finding Tullia and smiling. Even her daughters loved the German.

"All predictions tend to err in similar direction," Nasir finished. "See how he dotes upon Kore and Camilla?" Nasir examined her. "It will not be long. Tullia, would you wait with your sister?"

"Mother," she began. Laeta's heart squeezed at the title. She had never used it before. "I would stay."

"It might not be best…" Nasir began.

Laeta squeezed her daughter's hand. "Are you sure? It will not be easy to be present."

"I would not leave you."

"Alright."

Sibyl was right. Pain was soon forgotten. By the time sun reached its zenith, a lusty cry was heard by the men gathered outside. Indoors, the babe, swaddled tightly was handed to its sister, Tullia passing the child into the waiting arms of its mother. When Vitus emerged, his smile rivalling the sun, Gannicus and Agron clapped him upon his back, offering congratulations.

"I have a son," he said, unable to stop lips from curving towards the heavens. Behind him, his daughters rushed to his side. Vitus bent at the knee, swinging them into his arms. "You have a brother," he said.

The girls squealed in delight and his own heart stuttered. For a moment, he held them close. They had been alone for so long. They meant the world to him. He now willingly shared them with Laeta.

* * *

A month later, Laeta prepared breakfast for her family. At the table, Tullia supervised Aria as she took her turn to hold their brother. Little Lucius, like his sisters, favoured his father in looks - grey eyes and tawny locks.

"Do you recall when first we met?" Vitus asked beside her.

"I recall you did not think much of me," she said with a raised brow.

"I had seen a beautiful woman around the village, with fiery hair and regal bearing."

"Regal? Really?" she scoffed.

"You could not hide Roman bearing. You still cannot." Her eyes flashed and he chuckled. He loved watching her temper flare. She was not an easy woman. It was a thing he loved most about her. "Meaning is only that you are an elegant woman. Eyes cannot but be drawn towards you when you enter a room."

"I have been Roman all my life. The customs, practices-"

"Are all yours. I would not have you change that."

She nodded. Their wedding had been in Roman custom. Although Vitus had refused to wear a toga. While she suspected Agron's fierce mockery stood to blame, she had made compromise.

"I do believe you owned my heart the day you came and made request that I teach Tullia and Aria to read."

He raised brow. "We had traded barely veiled insults up until then. I am still ashamed. Apologies wife."

She laughed. "And yet I lost heart to you despite it."

"I had formed incorrect opinion and made assumption based purely on fact that you were born Roman."

"It is why you hold fiercely to word that I observe my customs?" she asked with understanding. Mind travelled back to the day he had visited and made request. "Initial reaction had been to say no. In truth, large part of self did not know how to handle you."

"I never did ask why you had changed your mind."

She shrugged. "I had looked out of the window and I saw you kneel beside Aria and Tullia. They had stood… deflated, shoulders slumped in disappointment when you broke words that I had denied request. I watched you place a kiss upon their heads, hugging them closely." Her heart broke a little even now, after so much time had passed. "It was the first time I had seen you as a father and not just a man who did not seem to like me over much. You turned and took each of their hands, walking from my home. It stirred something within me. It was the sweetest thing."

His arms snaked around her waist and she combed her fingers through the white at his temples. "I recall Aria's delighted squeals when you offered services."

"And Tullia's subdued happiness. When you turned to depart, I watched you until you were no longer within line of sight," she confessed.

"So you stared longingly at my retreating form," he teased.

She raised her brow but could not stop matching smile from playing across her lips. "Perhaps."

Their lips touched and she felt the familiar rush of warmth.

"Mother," Tullia said, carrying the babe. "I think he seeks nourishment. Head turns towards breast." She blushed and Aria giggled. Laeta pressed her lips to the top of Tullia's head before reaching for her son. She was blessed.

"I must see days' work attended." He kissed Lucius's head softly before kissing the girls until they giggled.

"I love you," she said as he stopped beside her at last.

"I love you," Vitus murmured, placing a kiss filled with passionate promise upon her lips.


End file.
